Goodbye, Hello
by Rationale
Summary: Takes place during GFA. BJ convinces Hawkeye to tell Margaret how he feels about her. R&R, please! Complete
1. Goodbye

Chapter 1: Goodbye  
  
It was the end of the war, and everyone was leaving. The only one's left were Hawkeye, BJ, Colonel Potter, Charles, and Margaret. And Margaret was getting ready to board her chariot, and leave the place they had all called home for so long.  
  
BJ walked up towards Margaret. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"So long, Margaret,"  
  
"I hope I find someone like you, BJ."  
  
He smiled back. "So do I. You deserve the best."  
  
They laughed, hugged, and Colonel Potter stepped up.  
  
"Well Margaret, you've got your career in order. Don't forget to have a happy life."  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. "You dear, sweet man."  
  
They hugged, and then it was Hawkeye's turn.  
  
They stood apart, neither sure what to say. Hawkeye stood, looking into her eyes. There was so much he wanted to say, but he didn't know how to say it. He had discovered how he really felt about Margaret. He was in love with her, but didn't tell her. She had a great career planned out, a great life ahead of her. What would she want with him? They were friends, that was all, and that's all that would ever happen.  
  
Margaret opened her mouth, like she was about to say something, then stopped. Hawkeye looked at her, then finally spoke.  
  
"So, ah, listen.."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They looked at each other, then stepped forward. Hawkeye wrapped his arms around her, and she wrapped hers around him. They kissed. And kissed. And kissed. Potter, Charles, and BJ stood around, looking at each other, uncomfortable. Finally, Hawkeye and Margaret broke apart, almost reluctantly.  
  
"Well, so long," Hawkeye said.  
  
"See you."  
  
Margaret turned, and turned to get in her jeep. Hawkeye waged a war with himself, wanting to tell her how he felt, but not wanting to ruin their friendship. Finally, just as Margaret was about to pull away, Hawkeye made his decision. He let her go.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, I'm horrible. I let Hawkeye let Margaret leave. But don't worry, you'll see what happened next, so put away the rotten fruit, and stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	2. The Secret's Out

Disclaimer: I don't own it, much as I would like to. A/N: I had to change a little of the episode, to fit my plot. Just to let you know!  
  
Chapter 2: The Secret's Out  
  
Hawkeye watched as Margaret left, and drove out of his life forever. Then he turned to look at Colonel Potter. They said their good-byes to their former colonel, and watched as he rode of on Sophie. Then, Hawkeye turned and looked at BJ, who was smiling at him, through the tears in his eyes.  
  
"Why are you smiling, BJ?" Hawkeye asked curiously.  
  
"You love her, don't you?"  
  
Hawkeye looked confused, but he knew what BJ was talking about.  
  
"Who?"  
  
BJ just looked at him.  
  
"I thought there was only one person you really felt that way about." BJ said.  
  
Hawkeye was silent for a moment, before saying, in a quiet voice, "Margaret."  
  
BJ nodded. "Why didn't you tell her?"  
  
"How could I tell her? She was getting ready to leave! How could I do that to her? She has a great life, a good career. How could I complicate that for her? Besides, she'll never feel the same way about me as I do about her!"  
  
BJ said, "Don't be too sure about that. I've seen the way she looks at you. I think she loves you too."  
  
"Really?" Hawkeye said in astonishment.  
  
BJ nodded.  
  
"Well, now what am I supposed to do? She's gone! I'll never see her again!!!"  
  
BJ said wisely, "Go after her. She's going to the 8063rd. Find her. Tell her how you feel, she what she says."  
  
Hawkeye hesitated. "You really think I should do that?"  
  
BJ nodded. "Yes, I do. If you love, her, don't let her go."  
  
"All right, I'll find her."  
  
Then the look on Hawkeye's face turned sad as he heard his chopper land.  
  
"That's my cab."  
  
"Come on, I'll give you a ride up there."  
  
Hawkeye climbed onto BJ's motorcycle, and they rode up to the chopper pad.  
  
The two men stared at each other, then hugged.  
  
"I'll never be able to shake you. Very time I see a pair of big feet, or a cheesy mustache, I'll think of you."  
  
BJ smiled shakily. "Whenever I smell a pair of month old sock, I'll remember you."  
  
"I just want to tell you, BJ, how much you've meant to me. I don't think I would have lasted long if you hadn't come."  
  
"Same goes, Hawk. You meant a lot to me, too."  
  
"I'm going to miss you, Beej."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too, Hawk. A lot."  
  
They hugged again, then Hawkeye turned, and climbed into the chopper. He saw BJ try to tell him something, but couldn't hear over the noise. They waved goodbye for the final time.  
  
As the chopper rose into the sky, Hawkeye glanced down, in the direction BJ had pointed. He smiled at what he saw.  
  
'Goodbye' had been written out in stones.  
  
Hawkeye settled back in his seat, then spoke to the pilot.  
  
"Change of plans. Can you take me to the 8063rd? I have some unfinished business there."  
  
The pilot nodded, and they headed towards the MASH unit. 


	3. Goodbye, Hello

Chapter 3: Goodbye, Hello  
  
Hawkeye glanced around the 8063rd, which was in a mild state of confusion. There were many people running or wandering around. He was looking for one.  
  
Finally, he saw her. Gathering up his courage, he walked slowly over to her.  
  
When he reached her, he tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Margaret?"  
  
She gasped, and spun around.  
  
"Hawkeye?"  
  
He smiled, and she stared at him, wide eyed and shocked.  
  
"What are you doing here? Why aren't you on your way home?"  
  
He hesitated. "Ah, is there anywhere where we can talk privately?"  
  
She looked confused, but led him over to a more secluded place.  
  
She looked at him, and asked, "So, why are you here? Are you going to tell me?"  
  
He searched for an answer, something witty to say, so he wouldn't have to say what he truly felt. Finding nothing, he settled on the truth.  
  
"I couldn't stay away."  
  
She looked at him in shock and confusion.  
  
"What are you saying, Pierce"  
  
He took a deep breath, and spoke quietly. It was now or never.  
  
"Major Margaret Houlihan, I'm in love with you."  
  
She gasped and stared at him, in complete and utter shock.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
He nodded. "As serious as I've ever been in my entire life."  
  
"Why did you just tell me this now? Why not back at the 4077th?"  
  
"I didn't know how. Besides, I didn't think you would want anything to do with me, now that the war was over," he said truthfully.  
  
She looked at him, and saw the sincerity. Any doubts she had had about her feelings for him vanished at his words.  
  
"Hawkeye?"  
  
"Yes?" he said, expecting the worst.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Now it was his turn to be shocked. "Y-You do?"  
  
She nodded. "I didn't tell you, but I didn't know how either."  
  
Hawkeye laughed, all his nervousness gone.  
  
"I think we may have been the only ones. After that kiss, I figure a few people knew." He laughed, then said, "That was some kiss, wasn't it?"  
  
She nodded in agreement. "It was."  
  
"BJ knew how I felt. He was the one who told me to come after you. I didn't think you would want anything to do with me. An I was sure you didn't feel the same way about me," he added in a soft voice.  
  
"Why?" she asked, curious.  
  
"Well, you've had such bad luck with men, I didn't think you would want to have anything to do with any man, especially me. I mean, we were good friend, very good friends, but I didn't think you thought of me the same way I thought about you."  
  
She smiled a little. "I had tried to think that way, especially about you. But I couldn't. I kept thinking about you."  
  
He smiled, and leaned slowly towards her. He looked deep into her eyes, searching for any sign of objection. Seeing none, he kissed her gently.  
  
She slid her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart, Hawkeye smiled at her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Hawkeye."  
  
He took a deep breath. Why not go for it all?  
  
"Margaret?"  
  
"Yes, Hawkeye?"  
  
"I realize this is a little- Well, a lot sudden, but will you marry me?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Of course I will."  
  
"I don't have a ring," he said regretfully.  
  
"That doesn't matter to me."  
  
He smiled at her. "I have one back home. It was my mother's."  
  
She smiled. "I'd be honored to wear it."  
  
They kissed again, then Hawkeye said, "Well, what are we going to do? I'm supposed to be going home, and your supposed to be staying here."  
  
She thought a moment, then said, "I'll leave. They don't really need me here. I'll convince them to let me go. Then we can go back together."  
  
He smiled at her. "Where do you want to live?"  
  
She looked at him, a little confused. "I assumed you'd want to live in Crabapple Cove. You always talk about it, about going back. And that's where your father is! Isn't that where you want to live?"  
  
He nodded. "With all my heart, I want to go back to the Crabapple Cove. I wanted to make sure you did too."  
  
Her heart melted. "Wherever you want to go, I'll go with you."  
  
He smiled lovingly at her, and they kissed again.  
  
"Come on, let's go convince the CO here to let you go."  
  
They stood up, and walked towards the CO's office. A half-hour later, it was settled. They were both going back to Crabapple Cove.  
  
Hawkeye looked at her.  
  
"Wait, I have one more question."  
  
"Yes, Hawkeye?"  
  
"You may get to leave the 8063rd, but your still in the Army. They're bound to send you someplace else, as an assignment. What are we going to do about that?"  
  
She thought, then said simply, "I'll quit the army."  
  
He looked at her. "Are you sure? You would do that for me? I mean, I though the Army was everything to you!"  
  
She looked into his blue eyes. "Not anymore."  
  
Hawkeye looked at her, love in his eyes.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
When they separated, they walked towards the waiting chopper, hand in hand, towards their new life together.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Do you like it? Do you want me to continue it, or just leave it???? Please review, with answers to these questions!!!! Flames welcome, but please, don't burn me!!! 


End file.
